Roblox Film
}}'Roblox Film & Media Community, more commonly referred to as '''RFMC, is another film community that FOXHOUND frequently interacts with. It was created sometime after FOXHOUND became active and ROBLOXiwood's Wiki was closed. Early History Drama had been heating up between BugaMeister, AntiochusXII, and BenIsLegit, resulting in ROBLOXiwood being declared defunct and Ben and Antiochus focusing more on FOXHOUND. The wider filmmaking community was still active and users wanted to be able to create pages displaying their films, characters, series, etc. With ROBLOXiwood was no longer an option and the FOXHOUND Wiki being exclusive to those in FOXHOUND PRODUCTIONS, RFMC was created, with Buga as the founder and single bureaucrat. Buga wrote a blogpost on November 22, 2017 called "New Beginnings". He stated that it would become the new hub for centralized filmmaking. It seemed to be going well, with blogposts detailing how they should utilize the newer infoboxes, plans for mediacon, mock designs of custom logos created by BenzBot, and more. Unfortunately, the workload was too much for just Buga. He wasn't happy with the direction of the wiki, so RFMC was disbanded in February 2018. This was pretty disheartening for everyone in RFMC, with Jackiepwners creating a video called end of the RFMC. History After RFMC disbanded, Ben was feeling pretty bad about disbanding ROBLOXiwood and only focusing on FOXHOUND. He began to notice that users like dare102102 were even using DonValuta's wiki as a last resort, so he said enough was enough. Buga and Ben talked in Discord about collaborating to revitalize the RFMC. Ben said he'd make a logo, do all the page formatting with the infoboxes, make a front page, do all the CSS coding, categories, and whatever else, and Buga just had to have FOXHOUND as an affiliate. Ben asked for just adminship, but Buga went ahead and made Ben the second bureaucrat, essentially making them both owners of the wiki. In 2-3 days, the CSS, infoboxes, and logo were ready. A blogpost was made by Ben called "Moving forward now that I'm a bureaucrat. Users were happy about the RFMC wiki being back. After the Wiki was back and easy to format in, the community became very active. A welcome guide was made by TemporalNeptune, users were writing update posts about their projects, lots of pages were being made, an active Twitter account was created, a Skype chat was created, etc. Drama Unfortunately, the story of Ben and Buga collaborating to revitalize the RFMC isn't where the story ends. Drama continued later involving users getting unbanned without Ben agreeing, disagreements about the direction of the wiki between Buga and Ben, politics channel making people upset in the discord, etc. At one point, Ben left the community and removed his infobox and CSS formatting. He also cleared the front page of the design he had. Although Ben was away from the community and trying to start up ROBLOXiwood Reborn, he eventually decided to let RFMC have his formatting. Again, though, drama occurred and Ben left the community. Ben decided to just leave RFMC be and removed his bureaucray status on his account. Angry at Ben leaving, the RFMC admins removed any pages where Ben was mentioned and removed all evidence he even helped on the Wiki, such as removing his blog post about utilizing the infoboxes and future plans as a bureaucrat. This made Ben furious, so he told them to go ahead and delete every single edit he's done, which included his CSS coding and infoboxes. The admins did this, as you should per author request. The RFMC's Wiki had few edits after and the front page was never updated. Finally, a few weeks later, Ben agreed to let them have his formatting and he'd never make them delete it in exchange for a few requests. He did this as an attempt to try and extend ROBLOX Filmmaking in general. Ben has friendly with them ever since. Affiliation RFMC is affiliated with FOXHOUND...except it isn't. Ben and the rest of RFMC let bygones be bygones and were talking on Discord (until he deleted his account). Additionally, Wholesaleryan56 is both a FOXHOUND director/admin and an RFMC admin. Ben was also made a bureaucrat of the wiki on July 24, 2019. The only reason RFMC and FOXHOUND have some form of resentment still is because of some unrelated, unresolved drama. It'll hopefully one day be settled, as many FOXHOUND directors shared the same regrets about not making an alliance work work. It's for this reason that FOXHOUND and RFMC have a love-hate relationship. It's also likely why FOXHOUND has RFMC listed as an affiliate, but RFMC does not have FOXHOUND listed as an affiliate. Trivia *Ben was going to appear in an episode of RFMC Insider but took too long to film it. *Whole and Ben appear in multiple different RFMC Cinematic Universe shitposts. *An RFMC Insider interview was made for AntiochusXII after he released Granite. It's since been deleted. *Ben helped make the RFMC Insider set used today.